superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jack Angel
Jack Angel (born 24 October 1930 in Modesto, California) is an American voice actor. Jack has worked on many children's television series, movies and video games. He also had a radio program which were heard on stations KMPC (1968-70), KFI (1970-76), and KIIS (1972) Los Angeles. Voice on Super Friends * As the voice of Hawkman, from his first introduction in Season 2 through Season 6. * As the voice of the Flash, from his first introduction in Season 2 through Season 6. * As the voice of Samurai, from his first introduction in Season 3 through Season 6. During Season 3 he also voiced: * The Fort Knox Guards in Wanted: The Super Friends * The Japanese Distress Caller in Monolith of Evil * The unidentified Soldier in Super Friends: Rest In Peace Notable Voiceover work Notable animation voice credits include (not exhaustive): * A.I. Artificial Intelligence (2001, Live-Action Film) Teddy * Aladdin (1992, Animated Film) (additional voices) * All-New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show, The (1983, Animated Series) (additional voices) * Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001, Animated Film) Truck Driver * Beetlejuice (1988, Live Action Film) Preacher * Ben 10 (2005, Animated Series) Technorg * Bug's Life, A (1997, Computer Animated Film) Fly * Cars (2006, Computer Animated Film) (various voice) * DuckTales (1987, Animated Series) Quackerbill * DuckTales The Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp (1990, Animated Film) (additional voices) * Dukes, The (1983, Animated Series) (additional voices) * Finding Nemo (2003, Computer Animated Film) Mr. Johanson * G.I. Joe (1983, Animated Series) Wet Suit * G.I. Joe: The Movie (1987, Animated Film) Wetsuit * Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law (2000, Animated Series) Vulturo * Horton Hears a Who! (2008, Computer Animated Film) Old Time Who * Hunchback of Notre Dame, The (1996, Animated Film) (additional voices) * Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006, Computer Animated Film) (additional voices) * Little Mermaid, The (1989, Animated Film) (additional voices) * Mask: The Animated Series, The (1995, Animated Series) Judge, M.P. * Monsters, Inc. (2001, Computer Animated Film) Monster * Mork & Mindy (1982, Animated Series) (additional voices) * Mortal Kombat: The Animated Series (1995, Animated Series) Oniro * Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007, Video Game) Captain Teague * Rescuers Down Under, The (1990, Animated Film) (additional voices) * Scooby and Scrappy-Doo (1979, Animated Series) (additional voices) * Scooby and Scrappy-Doo/Puppy Hour, The (1982, Animated Series) (additional voices) * Smurfs, The (1981, Animated Series) (additional voices) * Snorks, The (1984, Animated Series) (additional voices) * Spider-Man (1981, Animated Series) Dr. Donald Blake, Man-Mountain Marko, Moe * Spider-Man (1994, Animated Series) Nick Fury (1996-1998) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987, Animated Series) Rex One * Toy Story (1995, Computer Animated Film) Rocky Gibralter * Toy Story 2 (1999, Computer Animated Film) (additional voices) * Toy Story 3 (2010, Computer Animated Film) Chunk * Transformers, The (1984, Animated Series) Announcer (in "Trans-Europe Express"), Arcana, Astrotrain, Breakdown, Cyclonus, Dutch, Omega Supreme, Professor Terranova, Ramjet, Smokescreen, Ultra Magnus * Transformers: The Movie, The (1986, Animated Film) Astrotrain * Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984, Anime Series) Cossack, King Zarkon External links * Jack Angel at Wikepedia * Jack Angel at the Internet Movie Database * Jack Angel at Voice Chasers * Jack Angel at The Number References Category:Actors